


Hard Take

by Revy34



Series: Inversion [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Violence, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Futa on Female, Futanari, G!P, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, swallowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy34/pseuds/Revy34
Summary: Jinora is having a lousy night, having more trouble getting laid than she otherwise should have. Fortunately, she runs into Korra, who packs a few more surprises that might just turn Jinora's bad night into a good one.Another continuation of my character reversal.





	Hard Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is that character reversal again, so yes, Jinora is a complete slut, Opal has no idea what she's doing, and Korra is pretty much a sadist. I probably had more fun writing this than I should have.

Jinora felt a bit cheated, to be very honest. She was currently being eaten out by the least useful lesbian she had ever come across, which wasn't saying much, since she generally fucked guys, but exceptions were made sometimes.

Tuyen had insisted that they go to a lesbian bar tonight, since she wanted to get laid with a chick, and Jinora would just have to come along and at least find someone to eat her out. Sounds simple enough in theory, but turned out to be a lot more difficult in practice. When she tried leaving for the nightclub, her dad said she wasn't going out dressed like that, a tight top and a miniskirt that was guaranteed to get her laid. Jinora listened to him, and just went without underwear, which was a good idea. Makes getting laid easier.

To Tuyen's credit, finding some random chick to eat out would probably be a better test for the tongue piercing she got than sucking off some random dude, or heck, even Kai for that matter. (She was already trying to get him to do a threesome, but he wouldn't budge. Yet.)

And that theory was actually confirmed. Jinora found a floozy with low self-esteem who seemed desperate for attention and dragged her out back to eat her out in the alley, which it turned out was very easy to make her cum. But now that the roles were reversed and Jinora was the one being eaten out, she was severely disappointed. "Okay, stop." Jinora said. "Have you even ever done this before?"

The girl (she might have mentioned her name was Opal, but who really cares?) looked up with an apologetic look in her eyes. "No... Not really."

"Just my fucking luck..." Jinora groaned.

"Was it not good?"

"No, you're useless. Even the most hapless guy eating me out can make me cum in three minutes and you've already been at it for five and got nowhere." That was true. When she first sat on Kai's face, 'cause that was the only way to get him to eat her out, he was lost at first, but found his groove soon enough. "You know what? Just get lost. Next time you go out to get laid, bring a vibrator to do the work for you."

Opal broke down in tears and ran off, but Jinora didn't care. She just took a cigarette from her clutch and lit it, trying to at least wash away some of the disappointment from that lousy performance. She straightened her miniskirt and top again, because flashing everyone her tits and pussy was bad manners somehow, even though everyone was here for that, and went back inside to look for Tuyen.

That turned out to be quite difficult, because she was in the restrooms getting fucked by some girl, and she sounded a lot luckier than Jinora was, judging by the moans coming from that stall.

Not wanting to be the cuntblocker for her best friend, she turned around and went to order herself a drink at the bar. "Cosmo," she told the tender. While she was waiting for her drink to be made, Jinora felt a pair of eyes on her from next to her. "Can I help you?"

"Just wondering what made you order something that strong."

"Girl can't just like to get shitfaced so that getting fucked by someone here won't feel like a giant waste of time?"

The woman chuckled, "Well, you can, but something happened to make you so miserable here."

Jinora nodded. The only reason she was giving her her attention was because her ridiculously muscular frame was actually telling her that he might be her best shot of getting properly fucked tonight. "Well, my dyke friend dragged me here because she wanted a girl, and she knows I prefer a nice big dick to get me off."

"Well, lucky you," she replied. "You know, I might be able to help you with that."

Jinora was confused. "What are you talking about?" The woman took Jinora's hand and slowly moved it to her crotch, and when her fingers hit fabric, it suddenly made a lot more sense. "Holy shit," Jinora said as she felt a massive dick under her pants. "You know, I think you're in the wrong place with tools like those."

"And yet you're still rubbing my cock, so I wouldn't say so."

Jinora nodded. "Okay, you got me there."

"I'm Korra, by the way."

"Jinora. Say, Korra, I've already had enough disappointment for one night, so I'm just going to be frank with you: are you going to use that dick to fuck my brains out or are you wasting my time?"

Korra smiled. "I'd like to, though I do wonder why you don't have a boyfriend to take care of that for you."

"Only a fuckbuddy who's a total pussy. So if you want to fuck me, I have one condition: you're going to be rough with me. None of that slow bullshit, a good hard fuck."

Korra took a content sip of her beer, a faint smile on her features. "What would you want me to do?"

"That's easy. Spank me, choke me, slap me, pull my hair, spit in my face, call me names, that sort of thing. Anything that doesn't draw blood or break my bones. Make me your bitch and you can treat me like your bitch."

"Deal. But then no complaining if you're sore and bruised afterwards."

Now it was Jinora's turn to smile. "That's the idea."

"So," Korra said, chugging the last of her drink. "My place? It's just down the road."

"Oh, you're on." Jinora threw back her cosmo, and then they were on their way. Sure, she didn't know this woman, but who cares? She'd done dumber things. Worst one was definitely the time she got black-out drunk and used GHB with Tuyen, and then woke up without any clothes on on a stranger's couch with a puddle of puke next to her. Even she wasn't dumb enough to tell her parents the full truth that time.

But she hadn't taken any drugs now, though depending on how long Korra wanted to keep going, a line of coke might be a good idea later. Plus, with that dick, this was going to be good, no matter what.

It also turned out Korra wasn't lying, her place really was only a short walk from the dyke bar, and she soon opened up. "After you."

Jinora chuckled. "Why thank you." The first thing that caught her eye was a small shelf with a couple of pictures on it of Korra and another woman. "Who's that?"

"My girlfriend." Jinora raised an eyebrow at that. It's not so much that she had something against cheating with someone, that wasn't her concern. It's just that jealous girlfriends interrupting her sexy time never ended well. She still had the scars on her shoulder from where one had scratched her. "Don't worry," Korra assured her. "She's a pornstar, and we basically agreed that it's not really fair she gets to fuck everyone else and I can't. Plus, that ass is as wide as a tunnel. The best way for me to get off in her is if she sucks my cock."

Jinora chuckled. "Now that sounds like a great arrangement."

"It is." Korra turned her around by the shoulder. "You ready?"

"Oh, yeah."

Next thing Jinora she knew, Korra had grabbed her by the throat, picked her up, and slammed her against the wall, cutting off her airflow a little bit. "Then we're going to have a great time..." She threw Jinora practically over her head down the hall, towards one of the doors. "Now crawl, bitch. I'm going to fucking destroy you."

Jinora smiled after she had turned away from Korra, because this was exactly what she was after.  _Finally_  someone who wasn't afraid to treat her like the slut she was. It was definitely getting started on making her pussy wet. She spied a bed through a crack in the door, and crawled through it, just like she was told. But this wasn't good enough for Korra, who paced around her and grabbed a handful of her hair, roughly pulling her towards the bed. "Take off your clothes. I wanna see those tits."

Good thing she wasn't wearing any underwear. Jinora quickly yanked her top up to her shoulders, but before she had the chance to take it off entirely, Korra grabbed her by the throat again, having already pulled her dick from her jeans. "Get sucking, bitch, and I better not feel any teeth."

The dick swinging in front of Jinora's face was a strange kind of big. Kai's was longer, but Korra's was fatter. It was doubtful that she could take this one all the way down either, but there was only one way to find out. Jinora was quick to wrap her lips around it and started sucking. Her lips were being stretched quite wide, and she felt Korra's dick pushing against the back of her throat. It was a shame that Jinora's gag reflex just wouldn't go away no matter how many dicks she sucked, because that would have been handy now.

Korra had roughly grabbed her hair, and was fucking her face hard, to the point that Jinora was practically choking on her dick. She held her down for what seemed like forever, and when Korra finally let go, Jinora yanked back, gasping for breath. Her mouth was full of slime, which she spit out on the floor. Fuck it, it wasn't her house.

"You bitch!" Korra yelled out, and slapped Jinora in the face again. Next, she grabbed her by the throat again, only this time squeezed harder. "You think that's normal? Spitting on my floor?" Korra heaved, and spit right in Jinora's face. Now  _this_  was the kind of humiliation she was after. Why wouldn't Kai ever do that to her? Jinora could feel her pussy grow soaking wet from just Korra treating her like a slut, no fancy foreplay needed. "How does that feel to you, huh!?"

Jinora smiled. "Feels amazing." This of course earned her another slap across the cheek, before Korra painfully yanked her head up by her hair and shoved her dick back into her throat. Dislocating her jaw would go a bit far, but it would be almost worth it if she could take that dick all the way down.

Korra reached behind herself, and shoved two fingers up Jinora's pussy, getting her to moan. "Fucking hell, that's wet. Whore like you actually likes being treated like this?"

Of course, she had a tough time responding to this, mostly because of the massive dick in her throat. Instead, Jinora just 'uh-huhed' and continued sucking Korra's dick, though she was hoping that she'd get to take it in her pussy sooner rather than later. See if there were any dicks left that were actually big enough to still pose challenge for her or that she'd have to switch to dildos soon.

Luckily for her, Korra seemed to have the same idea, as she pulled her dick back, making Jinora gasp for breath. She didn't know how much air Korra would let her get, so she had to make the most of it while she could. That was a good idea, because she soon felt Korra's hand closing on her throat again, only squeezing a little bit, but enough to make it difficult to breathe, only making Jinora's pussy wetter.

But when Korra finally plunged her dick as deep into Jinora as it would go, she still screamed out, even though it was difficult. That dick was so fat that it still stretched her wide open, and because Korra wasn't holding back, her cunt was being annihilated. "I told you I'd destroy you," she said with a big smile to Jinora.

Of course, she couldn't let someone one-up her like that. Jinora just smiled back as she started getting used to that dick. "You call that destroying me? I thought we agreed that you were going to fuck me hard." This earned her an actual punch in the face, and because of Korra's hugely muscled arms, Jinora just knew it was going to leave one helluva shiner. "That's more like it." Heck, she knew she was going to be covered in bruises by the time this was over, since she already bruised quite easily, and Korra hadn't even gone much below her tits yet.

Korra stepped up her game, pumping her dick in and out of Jinora's cunt as fast as she could go, and that was actually making some progress towards getting her to cum. This was made even better when Korra spit in her face again, once again putting Jinora in her place. She also ripped her thighs open, gripping them hard so that her dick went even deeper into Jinora's cunt, getting her to moan louder.

"Yes! Make me cum, you bitch!" Korra grabbed her by the throat again, squeezing it shut so that she could barely breath, and that was what she wanted. The lack of air was turning her on so hard right now, maybe she would even squirt from it and Korra's fat dick in her pussy.

"You want that? You want to cum with my cum in your pussy, like a breeding whore?"

"Yes!" Jinora yelled out. "Cum inside me! Make me pregnant!"

Korra immediately pulled her dick out and slapped her in the face again. "You didn't tell me you were going to get pregnant. You think a slut like you deserves to have my children?"

"I don't care!" Jinora whined. She had been close, and now cumming soon was slipping further and further away with every second Korra wasted. "Just fuck me and make me cum!"

"No fucking way. Hands and knees, bitch. Then we'll talk about making you cum."

Reluctantly, Jinora did what Korra said. She never really liked doggystyle, though the deeper penetration was definitely a plus. But from behind, Korra couldn't choke her, slap her, spit in her face, at best, she could pull on Jinora's hair, but she wasn't even doing that. Instead, she pulled her asscheeks apart, and spit on the hole. Before Jinora could turn around and ask what she was going to do, Korra had stuck her fat dick all the way up Jinora's ass, making her scream in pain. "FUCK! You fucking asshole!" She fell down with her face on the mattress, but that didn't matter.

Korra just laughed. "No, I'm fucking  _your_  asshole. This is way tighter than your pussy, why'd you hide that from me?"

"I've never been fucked in the ass before! Take it easy!" That was actually true. Even though Jinora had lost count by how many guys she had been fucked by in her life, not one of them ever got to stick in her ass. Mostly because of herself, she didn't really think it was necessary, she always kind of assumed it was much easier to cum if she was just being fucked in her pussy. She had used buttplugs a couple of times with Tuyen which wasn't really anything special, and mostly fun because they were sitting in front of her dad with sex toys in their asses without him realizing.

But her concerns were laughed off as well. "Bitch, you wanted it rough, you're going to get it rough. So I'm just going to pound your ass, because this is a hole that deserves to be fucked."

Korra really wasn't kidding, she was fucking Jinora's ass even harder than she was her pussy, and this was an enormous dick for the first time in her ass. It hurt like hell, but before she could complain, Korra put her foot on the side of Jinora's head, pressing her even harder into the mattress. "Fuck - fuck - fuck!" She cried out, harder every time Korra pounded her ass.

"Now lick my feet, you slut. Maybe your mouth can be useful for something other than mouthing off, because your cocksucking game wasn't all that great. This ass is the best hole you have."

If Jinora wasn't sure what the downsides of taking up the ass was before, she sure was now. Especially a dick that fat tearing her poor asshole apart, she wasn't going to be able to sit for weeks. Add to that the fact that Korra was slapping her ass as well, and that she made Jinora lick her feet, and that she still had the spit on her face, this was total and complete humiliation.

She had to admit, that was a huge turn on. Her ass was slowly coming around to the fact that there was a dick in there, and that meant it was actually starting to be pleasurable. Was Jinora getting assraped here? Basically, yes, but then again, she did kind of have a rape fantasy, had it for years. This just wasn't the sort she had in mind, but it's still a result. The other facts of the pain and humiliation helped with that, but for now, it was mostly the ass destruction that was going to get Jinora to cum hard.

It also helped that Korra was great. Jinora ass had to be really fucking tight, but Korra just kept on fucking, not a single sign of her slowing down and stretching herself out so that she wouldn't cum yet. Getting fucked by someone who is dating a pornstar is a great idea, apparently.

Something she had always been curious about was how people came from getting their asses fucked. For men, it always made sense to Jinora, and she had even used that to her advantage with Kai, but not for women, at least, until she did it. Korra was proving that point though, because Jinora was going to cum so hard if she kept going like this. "Oh, fuck, make me cum, you fucking bitch," she moaned. "Fill my ass with your cum!"

Korra yanked hard on her hair for that, but also pulled her foot back from Jinora's face so that she could use her full strength for fucking her ass. "Yeah? You want that? You'll drink my cum from your ass?"

"I'll do whatever the fuck you want me to! Just make me cum!" Little did she know that Korra was completely serious about that, she actually was going to make Jinora drink that cum, but first she had to make it happen. Jinora felt her ass tightening involuntarily around Korra's dick, even she knew that clenching down would only make it hurt more, but she couldn't stop this. She was so close to cumming that her body was just doing what it wanted.

Korra slapped her ass a few more times, and just as Jinora moaned out loud one more time, she finally came. Korra had to hold her up entirely, because Jinora collapsed, not caring anymore that Korra just kept on going, pumping that fat dick in and out of her asshole as she was moaning too now. She came just as hard as Jinora had, filling her ass with shot after shot of cum.

It was a really long and hard orgasm, and so very much worth it. Korra let go of Jinora's hips, which now also sported impressive bruises in the shape of Korra's hands, as they both fell onto the bed, trying to catch their breath. "I gotta get my ass fucked more often," Jinora laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't," Korra said. "Now it was still nice and tight for me. I always like virgin asses, they're always surprised how hard you can cum from that. Speaking of cum..." She took a glass from the nightstand and pressed it up against Jinora's asshole. "Sit up," she commanded.

She did, and felt the cum leak out of her ass. Jinora tried clenching it shut, but Korra had so thoroughly destroyed her asshole that it was futile. Everything spilled into the glass, and Korra held it out to her. "Now drink it."

"You really weren't kidding, huh?"

"Of course not."

"Well, I keep my word," Jinora said, and drank it in one big gulp. She normally liked swallowing cum just fine, but this tasted pretty fucking awful. But given where it came from, not really surprising. "Okay, next time, I gotta do some more preparations."

Korra chuckled. "Probably, but there's one more thing you're going to do." She sat up, straddling Jinora's face, rubbing her dick over her lips. "Clean it."

Jinora was fine with that, doing ass-to-mouth wasn't even the most humiliating thing she'd do tonight. That dishonor would still go to the floozy from the club, getting suckered into eating her out and not getting the same in return. But she didn't complain about that anymore, instead, she just took Korra's dick in her mouth, which was now a strange combination of tastes, cum, her pussy, her ass, and Korra's own taste, but it wasn't as bad as just Korra's cum from her ass.

All of this made both of them miss that the bedroom door opened, letting in Asami. "Well, this is unexpected."

Jinora looked up from sucking Korra's dick, and wiped the spit and cum from her mouth. "Don't blame me, Korra said it was fine."

Asami chuckled. "Blame you? You better get ready for more, because I'm going to join you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I like it rough. Eat me.


End file.
